


Xena: A Knight in Shining Armour

by Phole4ever



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phole4ever/pseuds/Phole4ever
Summary: An AU I thought about after watching Fate between Worlds.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabrielle woke up early one morning before everyone. She looked out her window to see her the sun hasn't rose yet. She smiled as she ran out of her palace to jump on one of her horses. She rode down to the lake to watch the sunrise. She took her journal out of the saddle. Gabrielle sat down on the soft grass. She deeply inhale as she caught the breeze underneath her, and the sound of the waterfall. She began to write down her thoughts.

Moments later to Gabrielle's peaceful morning, she heard a twig snap. She quickly stood up to watch her surroundings, "Who's there?" She called out.

"You know, if someone is near you. You probably shouldn't tell them you know. It's called the element of surprise." The dark haired woman, with deep soothing voice, explained as she approached Gabrielle.

"Okay, then what do you want?" She questioned the brunette.

She gave the blonde with the shorter hair a crooked smile. "I am looking to go fishing. You know breakfast and all."

Gabrielle chuckled, for thinking the worse, "Oh really you don't have a rod or a net."

"That's because I don't need one." She explained as she undressed into her slip.

Gabrielle watched the woman enter the shallow water. She was curious to watch someone catch a fish without a net. She knelt back down to grab her quill. She wrote down her thoughts about this beautiful, unique woman. She watched the brunette throw a fish on the ground. Gabrielle's heart raced as she knew she wanted to learn how to do that. She needed to know this person who just walked into her life.

"Can you tell me why I don't know who are?" She asked the woman.

She threw another fish on the ground, "Well Princess," She began to rise out of the water, "How many villagers do you know in your kingdom?" She questioned as she sat down next to her.

Gabrielle's jaw dropped with the forward but serious question, "I… I mean…" She was trying to think about the question."I try to know as many as possible, but I know I would remember meeting you before. So why?" Her green eyes finally met the blue eyes.

The brunette chuckled, "You're right. I actually have just arrived."

"Oh?" Her brow raised as they heard the morning bell rang. Gabrielle looked towards the sound and back to the blue eyes.

"You better get back home before everyone knows you are missing princess." She smirked.

"You're right." She stood up and put her journal away. She jumped on to her horse. "Welcome to the kingdom."

"Thanks,"

"I hope to see you again."

"You can count on it." She informed as she watched the blonde ride off on the chestnut horse.  
*****************************************************

Gabrielle managed to make it back to breakfast before anyone needed to look for her. She sat down at the table with her sister Lila, and her parents Herodotus and Hecuba were at the table.

Hecuba greeted, "Gabrielle you couldn't be properly dressed before coming down for breakfast?"

Gabrielle realized that she was only wearing her night outfit to the table. Which means she talked to the mystery woman in her night attire. "Sorry, I will change as soon as I am done."

"Actually the royal dresser has prepared your clothes today," Herodotus told his eldest daughter.

"Okay?" She questioned.

"We are making an alliance..." Gabrielle's heart sank as tuned her father's words out. One of the things she feared, well she knew she was destined to do. "Gabby?" Herodotus could see Gabrielle wasn't listening to him. He slammed his hands on the table, "Gabrielle!" She jumped at the noise to look at her father, "Are you prepared to meet your future husband?"

She scoffed at the sound of the word husband. She wanted to argue with her father but knowing it wouldn't do her any good, "Yes of course."

"Good, he will be arriving during midday; so you'll be prepared. Stay out of your books today." He commanded his daughter.

"Yes father," She needed to get away from everyone to process the sudden change in life. "Excuse me."

Gabby returned to her bedchamber. She was pacing back and forth to clear her head. She was born a princess and an arranged marriage is apart of her birthright. "I don't get why he didn't tell me? He could have told me oh I don't know a week ago. But what if I don't like him. I suppose he might be not that bad." She needed to talk herself into the situation. "I mean his kingdom is doing really well so he can't be that bad. Well at least his father is, but he has that reputation." She exhaled deeply, "Okay I can do this."

She smiled as she looked out the window to see the sun beaming down on the lake. She began to think about the mystery woman again. The piercing blue eyes that only spoke in few words. "How am I supposed to see her again if I don't know her name? But she obviously knows who I am even though she is new to town."

"Excuse me your highness, am I interrupting?" Ephiny, Gabrielle's hand maid, questioned.

Gabrielle turned to Ephiny and the royal dresser, "No, I was just talking to myself." She laughed at herself, knowing that's how she sorted out all of her problems.

"Of course you were." Ephiny smiled, as she began to tie up the corset.

The royal dresser began to dress Gabrielle. She was thinking about the woman, telling her how many people does she actually know in the kingdom. "Ephiny?" Gabrielle questioned, "Do you think, I know the villagers?"

"Of course you do."

"Are you just saying that? Like do you think I know every person who would walk into this palace?" Gabby beginning to talk about her knowledge about her kingdom.

"There are a lot of people in the kingdom, you certainly try, but if you don't it's okay," Ephiny brushed the princess's shoulder, "Where is all of this coming from?"

"If I am to marry, which means I should be ready to be a grand leader, and if I don't really know my people, then I shouldn't have their trust. Right?" She questioned.

"Gabrielle you have a kind and generous spirit. Any kingdom would be lucky to have you as queen." She comforted the princess.

Gabrielle took a deep breath, as she could feel the dress becoming tighter. Ephiny helped with her jewelry, and handed Gabby her tiara. Gabby turned to her floor mirror. She tried to admire the beautiful gown that her parent had made for her. She placed her tiara on her head. She stood up straight to enjoy herself. "You're right," She turned back to Ephiny. "I could be great and I have an amazing idea."  
*************************************************************

The family assembled around the throne room. Gabrielle stood tall as her parent as straight in their thrones. "Prince Ares of Greece," The herald announced.

Gabby watch the tall, dark, and handsome man into her throne room. She quickly raised her brow as she bit her bottom lip. "Welcome Ares," Gabby greeted, "I hope you enjoy your stay here." She composed herself with enough poise that she could come up with.

Ares scanned Gabrielle up and down to check out his wife's appearance, "She will do." He rolled his eyes with the deep voice that perfectly matched his body.

The short thought Gabrielle had, that she would be fine marrying this attractive man. She wanted to strangle his poor manners. She looked to her parents, and back towards Ares. "I am happy I have your approval. I have an idea about our engagement." She smiled.

Ares refused to look at Gabby as he waved his hand to cut her off, "No actually, your ideas can wait. I brought my father's second in command to help shape your army." Gabrielle's jaw could have dropped to the floor. She has never been cut off. "Xena!" He shouted out. Gabrielle watched as the new person to take over her army came into the room. The mystery woman walked into the room. Gabrielle's face lit up as she watched Xena walking closer to them in her armour. She was happy that everything made sense to her. "She is the best warrior anyone has seen. She will improve your army greatly."

"Our country is grateful to have you two here," Herodotus stated.

Gabrielle was thankful for the spoken words from her father, to help her to compose herself. "Welcome, Xena." She smiled looking at the familiar stranger. "Now, I want a ball that the entire kingdom can come to celebrate, well more like hear the announce our engagement and unity of our two kingdoms."

Ares chuckled, "And why would we do that?"

"Because" Gabrielle walked towards Ares to have his attention. "They are my people and soon to be yours wouldn't you like to know them?" The blonde smirked watching the warrior, as she gained eye contact with her betrothed.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Hecuba stood up, "We will begin to make word. And Ares when will your father be arriving?" She asked Ares.

Ares realized that his future wife won't be as tamable as his conquests. "He will be here later this week." He stepped closer to Gabrielle continuing their stare stubborn stare down. "And he will be thrilled to arrive."

"Fantastic, we'll have one of our Krista escort you to your chambers." Hecuba sighed a smile.

Gabrielle turned towards her parents, "Actually I'll take them."

"Gabrielle." Herodotus uttered.

"No, it's okay. I can handle the grand tour." She began to walk out of the room "Are you two coming?" She questioned the visitors.


	2. Small Talk

Gabrielle showed Xena and Ares around the palace. She made sure they were well informed to where they were staying. "Ares this will be your bedchamber." She smiled waving her hand in front of the door. "And this is where I will leave you until dinner."

Ares smirked at the young blonde trying to read her pure look. He knew he had a try to make this arrangement work. He leaned into his betrothed; the brown eyes met the green eyes, "Thank you," He took her hand. He caused Gabrielle's face to blush, "I can see our kingdoms will have a great success from union." He kissed her hand.

Gabrielle was taking the charm coming from the man, 'Wait," She stepped back from whatever was going on. "Are you serious?" Xena was the only audience that they had.

"I'm sorry?"

"You acted like an ass not even thirty minutes ago. Now you are trying romance me by kissing my hand and looking at me into my eyes. Do you think I was born yesterday?" She shot back at him.

Ares open the door to his room; liking the feisty spirit Gabrielle owned. "I am sorry but we have to make it work somehow." He smirked leaning on the door as he gestured her to join her in the room.

She knew that he was right. "I will see you at dinner." She declined his invitation; stepping back. "Now I must let Xena know where she is staying."

"Take good care of her." He commanded as he shut the door.

Gabrielle turned to Xena with a smile, "Ready?"  
***********************

The girls shared a very small conversation before they arrived to Xena's room. "Well this is your bedchamber," Gabrielle opened the door to the room.

"Thank you." She walked into the large chamber.

Gabrielle knew she should bow out of the conversation and let Xena have her space. Her frozen personality pulled Gabrielle to her closer, "You're not one for talking are you?" She stepped into the room.

Xena examined the room brushed her hand on the bed. She spun around to look at the princess, "What makes you think that?" She sighed out a smile sitting on the bed.

Gabrielle took the smile as welcome into the room, "Well since you have been properly introduced you have said about five things."

"What would you like me to say?"

"Well, how was your fish this morning? How do you like the kingdom so far?" She gave off questions to Xena. "How long have you been in battle?"

Xena raised her hand up to have the blonde stop with the questions, "Okay, I get it." She stood up again. "So let's start, I have been fighting since I can remember. The fish was fish ha. The sport of catching them excites me more than the tastes. As for your kingdom, I haven't been able to experience it yet. What I have seen, it's beautiful and peaceful." She explained.

"Well, I can show you around if you would like?" Gabrielle invited.

The Brunette clicked her tongue with the thought of the invite. "That would be nice princess, but I don't like walking around getting special treatments with who I'm associated with," she answered directly trying to avoid the affection of the future queen.

"Guess you're right." Gabrielle's eyes fell to the floor, knowing she probably gets special treatment being a princess walking around her kingdom, "I'm sorry."

Xena had mixed emotions about seeing the princess's disappointment. She brushed Gabrielle's arm, "Don't be. I'm sure we'll figure it out."

Gabrielle looked at Xena's hand and covered it up with own. Her eyes moved up to look into Xena's eyes, "I don't want you to do, something you don't want to do. Besides Ares brought you here to command my father's army, so that means you're far too busy to hang out with a naive princess." She gave her a smile.

It was nice for Xena to see a child of royalty not act as she is entitled to. She could see the kindness in Gabrielle that was rare in people, "No, your highness."

Gabrielle shook her head, "Gabrielle, please."

"Gabrielle," She smirked calmly, "I would love for you to show me around."

Gabrielle's heart skipped a beat. "I…"

"Your highness, your mother is requesting your presence," Ephiny walked into the room.

Gabby looked back at Ephiny and back to Xena, "I will see you at dinner." She squeezed her hand before walking out of the room.  
*****************************

Everyone gathered around for dinner. It was a quiet dinner not much was spoken around the table Ares and Herodotus shared words about ideas with their kingdoms. Gabrielle didn't care much for the politics the men were talking about. The sound of Ares' voice began to make her skin crawl. She couldn't trust the arrogant prince.

Xena after dinner changed into her night attire. She walked on to the balcony to take in the night air. She looked down to see Gabrielle sitting next to a fountain, writing in her journal. She didn't understand that a girl who can't stop talking. Someone who would normally make her eyes roll could still have an affect on her. Xena felt complete around the princess.

Ares entered Xena's room. "How was your tour with the irritating blonde, earlier today?" He was curious about the interaction with his betrothed and his most trusted person. He began to untie Xena dress.

She turned around to look at Ares, "It was nice."

"Please tell me you are joking." He scoffed at the beautiful woman. He looked out the window to the Gabrielle. He cocked his brow, "Has something caught your interest?"

She shrugged her shoulders while thinking of the green eyes, "Nope."

His finger lifted her chin. "So what do you think of the princess?" He questioned as he played with her hair.

"I like her; she is definitely different." She smirked.

"And you think that's good?" He began to nuzzle her neck.

She wasn't in the mood to join Ares to bed, "I think she is good for you." She stepped away from his embrace. "You probably should get to know her. You are going to spend the rest of your life with her."

Ares was insulted that someone thinks his innocent betrothed was good for him. "Yeah, I don't want to talk about that, I rather have satisfaction with you in which my little princess won't give me." He began walking closer to her.

She chuckled at Ares, and pressed her hand against his chest, "Yeah, we aren't in Greece, and I don't feel right doing it that in this palace."

Ares looked at his commander up and down, "I understand. She is no you." He whispered in her ear before walking out of the room.

Xena returned to the window to see if the blonde was still there writing. "No, she isn't." Gabrielle looked up to the window giving Xena a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Ephiny walked into Gabrielle's room with the demand of the rooster. "Your Highness, the rooster calls for you to wake." She spoke softly at the sleeping princess. Gabrielle moaned at the wake up call. "You promised your father you wouldn't be late to breakfast this week."

"We all know I'm not good at making promises when it comes to my sleep."

Ephiny noticed the way Gabrielle acted yesterday. She sat down next the young blonde, "You know everyone will be at breakfast. Including…"

"Xena." Gabrielle smiled as she rolled on to her back. Gabrielle quickly jumped up remembering she was ready to watch the beautiful female warrior begin training with the younger cadets. "What do you think of her?"

Ephiny smiled at her princess, "She doesn't give that much personality that I can read her."

Gabrielle got out of bed to brush her hair. "That's because she is an observer."

"Don't forget you are marrying Ares, not Xena." She reminded Gabrielle.

Gabrielle blushed as she began to braid her hair. She turned to Ephiny, "I know, I don't see her in that way. She just makes me curious about life." She grabbed one of her casual house dresses to be presentable for her father. "Okay." She sighed out looking at Ephiny who was still sitting on her bed. "Do you think father will be upset?"

"No, you look fine,"

"Okay let's go eat."

Gabby walked down stairs with Ephiny laughing. "Princess." Xena greeted as she walked in the direction with Gabrielle.

Gabrielle smiled as she turned to Xena, "Hey." She greeted softly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Actually it was quite peaceful." She assumed Gabby.

"Well, that's great to hear." Gabrielle looked at Ephiny smirking and shaking her head. "Xena did I introduce you to my most trusted person in the kingdom, Ephiny." She stepped to the side.

"We met last night," Xena responded and impressed she didn't call Ephiny her handmaiden.

"Yes we did, well this is where I leave you," Ephiny stated as they walk into the dining room. "See you around."

Ares was sitting at the table eating the meat that was served. He wasn't happy seeing Gabrielle and Xena walking into the room together. The girls were pulling out their chairs. "What do you think you're doing." He snapped at Xena.

Gabrielle wasn't shocked that those were the first words that came out of his mouth. "Excuse me?" She was curious to who he was talking to.

"You should be outside right now with the troops" He directed at Xena who turned him down the previous night.

"You can't possibly say that she should be working before a decent breakfast?" Gabrielle asked Ares trying to keep her composure.

"My dear bride, I didn't say she isn't going to eat." He shot a demanding look at the knight. "Just not in here."

Gabrielle couldn't handle his mouth for much longer. "Are you being serious right now?"

Ares controlled his facial expressions, as he is enjoying to see his new bride-to-be's nose flare. "Gabrielle, she needs to eat with her army. That's how she demands respect of the army in Greece, and she will have the respect of your army." He explained as he took a bite out his apple.

"I agree, I believe we should listen to him," Herodotus explained to his daughter. "Everyone has a part of greatness. Joxer will show you where you'll need to go Xena." He snapped his fingers.

Gabrielle knew everything Ares explained was right, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right or to enjoy her upset face."Well, have a great breakfast." She sassed the table. She took an apple before walking out of the room. 

Ares watched his upset future wife storm out of the room. He raised his brow enjoying the fight she has in her. "She is a delight." He smiled to her father.  
*******************************************************

Gabrielle was curious to watch Xena train the army. She never actually watched the knights do their physical training. Ephiny besides her, they sat down at the arena to see moves Xena was teaching. She watch the improvement on their shooting skills with one day of work. Gabrielle didn't forget her journal and continue to write about Xena while watching her.

"Somehow I knew you were going to be here today." the annoying voice walked up behind Gabby. "You see how she demands control over everyone down there?"

Gabrielle wasn't happy to hear Ares voice. "What do you want?" she questioned turning to the muscular man, as she handed her journal to Ephiny.

Ares smirked at the young blonde who was clearly intrigued by his commander. "I think we have started on the wrong foot. How about we go take a tour of the kingdom and get a drink?"

Gabrielle looked into his brown eyes, knowing she needed to figure out how to make it work with him. "I would love to show you around the kingdom."

"Alright." Ares had Gabrielle lock arms with him as they walked away from the arena. Gabrielle looked at back at the warrior once more before she left.

The pair walked around the kingdom, Ares watched how Gabrielle interacted with the villagers. He had his kingdom's respect by fear. Gabrielle, however, had the respect of her kingdom from kindness. He was curious if there were two different ways rule a kingdom. They arrived at a local tavern.

"You're people seem to adore you." He observed as they were brought water.

Gabrielle smiled looking around the place, "I hope."

"But do you have their respect for you to rule the kingdom." He questioned.

Gabrielle sipped her wine before she answered the prince. "I'd like to think they trust my parent's teachings will give me the strength to make the hardest choices."

Ares cocked his brow as he began to look at Gabrielle. He played with her hair. "Or maybe this is why they wanted this union to happen. It is clear we rather not be with each other, but with your empathy for your people and my lack of emotions to them we could balance each other out."

Gabrielle couldn't read Ares, "You think, that's what our parents want?" She questioned.

"I think so, they aren't stupid. So I want to make a toast to throw out yesterday and start a union that we can agree on." He raised his glass towards the princess.

She looked into the brown eyes to figure him out. Her heart skipped with the reaction of his smile, "Okay truce." She touched his glass, "To us, and may our kingdoms love us."

"I'll drink to that." They took a sip of their respective cups. Ares brushed her hair back, slowly pulling her chin towards him to kiss her cheek, "I'm sorry for being an ass."

Gabrielle smiled for applauding him for admitting his arrogance. "You're good." Their food arrived at the table, "Let's eat this smells delicious."

Ares' nose turned as he preferred to have received his food by a private chef. "Yes, this should be good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos let me know how I am doing on my Xena fan Fic :-)


	4. Dancing in the Moonlight

Gabrielle actually had a pleasant time with Ares in the village. She walked into the stables later that night; to see Xena brushing her horse. Gabrielle was surprised to see the brunette standing there. She didn't know why she was nervous with commander's presences. She stepped back to just walk away.

"You just got here, why are you leaving?" Xena questioned.

She smiled knowing that Xena was very intuned with her surroundings. "Well… I… I don't know." She was pulled back into the room.

Xena put the Argo's brush down, and turned to the blonde. "Sure you do, you obviously came in here for a reason. For what."

Gabrielle placed her journal to her side, "I was going to take my horse for a ride."

"After dinner," She questioned, "aren't you scheduled to do something important?" Xena gave Gabrielle a crooked smile to tease the princess.

"Probably, but I like to be by myself at times." She informed the brunette. "Like going for a ride in the moonlight, to sit by the lake and." She stopped speaking to get her horse ready.

Xena walked closer to her and began petting Gabrielle's horse. "And what?"

"Oh it's nothing," She liked to keep her writing private. Gabrielle took a deep breath to look at the blue eyes, "So, commander, would you like to join me on a ride?"

"Well, princess are you asking or commanded?" She wanted the moment to go on forever.

"It's whatever you would like it to. I'm going on a ride. But I would like to get to know my commander." She informed.

"Lead the way."

Gabrielle held her smile, "Alright let's go."

They rode their horses to the lake where they met for the first time. "So you will come here with me, but when can I take on a tour to the kingdom?" Gabrielle was still upset from the words Xena spoke the previous day.  
*********************************************************************  
They got off their horses to sit down on the ground. "Ah, but you see this is nice. Villages are generally the same." Xena explained not being a sociable person. She could see Gabby hurt from the rejection. "And there isn't really a time for you get out. Or for me for that matter. I mean we could get your amazing finance to take us out."

Gabby's stomach turned with the way Xena said that. "Yeah, please take that back. I don't need Ares permission to do anything. I don't need my parents' permission either they trust their little girl."

Xena was impressed with the passion Gabrielle has, "Alright then." she crossed her arms behind her head to lay down. "We have time, I'll let you show me around."

Gabby propped herself down to watch Xena. She was getting lost in the lips and deep seductive voice. "Are you going to the ball?"

"Dancing isn't really my thing." She closed herself off again.

"I feel you don't like human interaction. Do you?"

"I was trained to fight at a young age, I don't have time or needs friends." She explained to the princess. "I'm what you call a lone ranger."

"More like a Lone Guard." Gabby chuckled. "And Everyone needs at least one friend."

"Fine, I have Argo."

"And Me." She added into the statement.

Xena looked into the blue eyes and wanted to respond yes, "You can't be a friend you are will be in charge of me."

"Right." Gabby didn't know if Xena wasn't opening up to her or this was her coldness of a personality. "Okay." She stood up to walk towards the lake.

"What are you doing?" Xena was curious about what the princess was doing. She propped up to watch the blonde.

Gabrielle began to undress as she stepped closer and closer to the water, "Well if you rather not have companionship. I am going to swim, by myself."

"But wouldn't you want to write in your journal that you hid in the saddle?"

Gabby looked back at the brunette, "I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." She didn't want to open up about writing. She is a princess with better things to do.

"Well you were here yesterday writing in it and it was in your hands in the stables." She felt the need to move closer to the princess.

Gabrielle's heart began to race, "Even if it's true, I am not going to talk about it." She stepped off of the ledge to jump into the cold water. "I keep my writing to myself." She swam to the waterfall that was on the other side of the lake.

Xena joined Gabrielle into the water, "Is it good?" She was curious about the uniqueness of the princess.

Gabrielle was mesmerized by the currently wet woman in front of her. "I'm not sure, I just to like to write about the beauty of the world. To take in everything that surrounds us…"

"I think that's beautiful," Xena confessed. "I want to apologize."

"For what?" She quietly asked she stood under the waterfall, loving the feeling of the water pouring on her back.

"You're not a typical princess, like the ones I've met or Ares's sister." She played with the blonde hair, "You actually have a kind spirit."

"And this is coming from a person who doesn't do people?" she cocked her brow.

"Well I might not do people, but I can read people. And I read you wrong so please accept my apology."

She could the aggravation in Xena's voice, "Are you asking or telling me?" She was enjoying to see Xena's button push.

"I don't do this a lot so I might come off strong. I am asking you."

"Of course I will. Now," She had a thought, "Since you are a commander, and teaching my army how to improve. Can you teach me how to fight?"

"Why on the earth do you need to learn how to fight. I get paid to keep you and your kingdom." She didn't feel comfortable to teach the fragile girl to fight.

"Ares knows how to fight right?" She was curious if the pretty boy knew how to lift a sword.

Xena cleared her throat, "Well yes he does, but he has been fighting before I knew him." She started.

Gabrielle stepped closer to the cold water. She locked her hand with Xena's for the first time as their eyes watched their hands. They trailed up their nearly naked bodies to make their way to each other's eyes. "Then why can't you me?"

"Because it will seem that your father and Ares would like it, and I have to somewhat respect their wishes."

"Okay, I get it. So this me being a spoiled princess. Either teach me to fight which you teach people every day OR." She paused for dramatic effect. "Take me to the ball." She smiled swirling underneath Xena's arms to swim back to shore.

Xena couldn't help but be intoxicated by her. "How am I gonna choose from those two options." She watched Gabrielle get out of the water with her slip clinging to her body.

Gabby smirked turning towards the brunette,"I don't know you are in such a hard predicament." She sassed to the commander.

Xena needed to beside her, she followed on land. "Either way Ares won't like it" She stated knowing he wasn't happy with the tour from the night before or turning down for Gabrielle.

"So what? I will take the blame for you to getting me down and dirty." She knew wanted more.

Xena smiled, "Well Princess you have a wedding to plan, and royal things to."She started. "I also rather see you in a fancy dress over blood, so." She wrapped her arms around hearts jumped with how close they were. Their smells were overpowering, "I will." She placed Gabrielle's around her neck and began to sway them under the moonlight. "Go to the ball for you."

Gabrielle smiled from ear to ear, "So will you wear a dress?" She softly questioned.

Xena smirked and rolled her eyes, "Whatever you would like."

"Can I say something awkward?"

"I'm sure it isn't."

Gabrielle chuckled, "I know practically this entire kingdom, but something about being next to you. I feel so, well it's hard to describe complete, and safe." She confessed. "Granted you don't people so I'm sorry if that comes off strong." She looked down.

Xena felt the same way, but she couldn't let Gabrielle know. "I do like you Gabrielle," She didn't use the title princess. "You are kind and genuine, I feel I could trust you with my life."

"But."

"No buts just." Xena didn't want to say anything to not have the conversations like this one again. "I suppose I could have a friend in life."  
*****************************************

Gabrielle and Xena finished their dance and moved forth to the castle. The girls got off the horses. "So this was fun," Gabby stated.

"Yes, it was, well princess I will see you in the morning, and I will take these guys into the stables." She informed.

Gabby grabbed the journal, "Well thank you." She was heartbroken to leave Xena. "Bye Xena."


	5. Yes to the Dress

Gabrielle was in the village with Lila, and their mother that were escorted by their lady’s maids. They arrived to the dress shop. The shop emptied out for the royal family to look at dresses. “Well this is nice we are doing this.” Lila stated enjoying family time.  
“I know I’m gonna miss this.” Gabrielle loved spending time with her mother and her sister.   
“Darling, I am loving that you have come to terms with Ares. I think he is a great match for you.” She informed.  
“And he is quite attractive.” Lila smiled at the appeal of Ares.  
“You can marry him if you want.” She said under her breath to Lila.  
Lila chuckled, “I wish.”  
“Your Majesty, to what do we owe the pleasure.” The shopkeep walked up to the girls.   
“We are here to look at dresses, we need fabrics and ideas for the engagement ball.”  
The clerk was surprised that they were here, “Really wouldn’t the royal dresser take care of this?”   
“She is currently working on the Princess’s wedding gown. So we would like you to come and fix these dresses.” She explained.  
“Of course we would.” They began discussing details.  
Gabrielle was distracted with dresses around the shop not listening to her mother and the owner. Lila wondered with her to look around. There was midnight blue dress that caught her eye. She touched the dress. “This is pretty.”  
“Not really your color,” Lila stated her opinion. “Besides aren’t you gonna go with your soft pink or purple?”  
Gabrielle wasn’t thinking about the dress for her, “Of course I will, but it’s still a nice dress.”  
“This is true…”  
“Girls, can you come here.” Their mother commanded.  
“After you little sis,” Gabrielle smiled to hear about her sister’s fitting.  
**********************************  
Gabrielle was writing in her journal about the previous night, after a day of dress fitting and chatting with Ares. She was not actually able to sleep thinking about Xena. She loved being alone with her. She was enjoying cracking the woman. The more she wrote the more she was wanting to spend time with her. She quickly got out of her bed to pull Ephiny into her room.   
“Your Highness, how can I help you?” She questioned Gabrielle.  
Gabrielle looked at Ephiny, “I need you to go get her to bring her here.”  
“Are you sure?”   
“Why not?” She questioned Ephiny sounding hesitant.  
Ephiny didn’t Gabrielle to be upset with her, “How do you know if she is up.”  
“Well I am up and you’re up. So she is probably up too, please”   
“Can’t you wait for the morning?” Ephiny was trying to stall Gabrielle to interact with Xena.  
Gabrielle wasn't liking Ephiny questioning her. “Fine I'll go.” She walked to the door showing her handmaiden that she was going to meet Xena with or out her help.  
“Fine, I'll go.” Ephiny didn't want Gabrielle to get caught roaming the castle in the middle of the night. “You know you can be really stubborn.”  
Gabrielle twitched her nose, “I know but you love me. But thank you.”  
Xena was laying on her bed thinking about the previous night. Dancing with Gabrielle in her arms was magical. She needed to stay away from Gabrielle as much she can control. She was treading in very dangerous territory. Gabrielle was beautiful, she was generous, and too good for Ares.  
She heard a knock on the door. She rose from the bed to greet the person behind the door. She was the dashing prince to seduce her once again. She opened the door to Ephiny standing at the door. She was relieved to see Gabrielle’s lady’s maid, “Ephiny, to what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked not really caring what she needed.  
“Your highness wants your presence in her chambers.” Ephiny informed.  
Xena was happy to hear those words, “It's kind of late. Can't it wait until the morning?”  
Ephiny sighed out knowing she said that to Gabby. “Apparently she would like to see you now. Sorry it's so late.”  
“Okay.” Xena grabbed her robe to walk out of her to follow Ephiny to Gabrielle chambers.   
Gabrielle was in front of the mirror making sure she looked presentable for Xena. She heard the knock on the door as the two walked into her room. Gabrielle saw the bed ready Xena, she sighed out an excited smile. “Hi,”  
Xena was happy to see the princess. “Your highness,”  
“Xena, I have something.” Gabrielle took her hands to pull her inside her room instead of floating at the door way.   
“Oh? What is it?” she questioned allowing Gabrielle move her.  
Gabby placed her in front of the mirror, “Wait right here. Ephiny can you please shut the door?” She asked as she went to get her present for Xena.   
“You know you didn't have to get me anything.” She stated really wanting to push her away.  
“I know but I want to.” Gabrielle returned from the wardrobe. She placed the midnight blue dress in front of the tall woman that they saw in the shoppe. “What do you think?” She was happy to the dress next to the person she envisioned it for.  
“It’s lovely,” She held it against herself. She doesn’t really wear dresses nor does she go to events. “But what is it for?”  
“Well it’s for you. I hope you would wear it to the ball. I mean if you want to of course.” She hesitated not wanting to force Xena to do anything. Xena looked back at Ephiny who was quietly watching their interaction. She return her eyes to Gabrielle, “Would you like to try it on?” She asked trying to make it less awkward that she is feeling.   
Staring into Gabby’s eyes; Xena had many emotions running through her mind, and didn't know how to express any of them. “Ephiny can you please have moment with princess.” She asked Gabrielle’s trust servant, but needing to turn down Gabby down alone.   
Ephiny could finally see Xena's soft eyes to express emotions. She was hesitant to respond not wanting see Gabrielle to possibly get hurt. “That's up to princess.”  
Gabby looked at Ephiny, “Yeah that's fine. I'll be fine.”  
“I'll be outside.”  
Xena placed the dress on the bed, before on sitting on the edge of the bed. “Gabrielle,” she sighed out taking her hands. She waited for the door to continue with her words. “Why did you get me the dress.”  
“Because i saw it and it made me think of you.” Gabrielle didn't like being questioned about a gift. “If you don't like it i can take it back.”  
Xena didn't want her to take back the dress. She sat down Gabrielle next to her, she didn’t release her hands. “You marrying Ares.” She reminded.  
She didn’t like how everyone reminded her who she is marrying. “Yes I am, marrying Ares princess of Greece, because he is a great match for me and my kingdom.” Gabrielle mocked at Xena mimicking everyone that has spoken to her in the past couple days. She threw her body down on the bed. She covered her face with her pillow to shut out the world.  
Xena could tell Gabrielle was getting annoyed. “What are you doing?” She smiled examining the body on the bed.  
“Maybe if I stay just like this people can stop reminding me what I already know.” She was muffled by the pillow.  
“Well,” Xena propped herself next to Gabrielle, “I mean it’s just the truth.” She slowly pulled the pillow off of the princess to meet the blue eyes. “Hi,” She sighed out.  
“Hi,” Gabrielle to the woman now in her bed. There was a moment of silence knowing they could get lost in each other’s company.”Well do you think it should be true?” She wanted Xena’s opinion.  
Xena paused to gather the way she was gonna answer, “My opinion doesn’t matter.Your parents and his parents opinions are the only ones that do.”  
Gabrielle felt that was enough of an answer for her. She didn’t want to think about Ares and her anymore, “Look Xena I just got the dress, because I thought you would look nice in it.” She began to wrap the brown hair around with her finger. “And something tells me you don’t have anything to wear to the ball.”  
“I figure out things.” She smirked.  
“You don’t always have to figure things out.” Gabrielle trailed her hand away from Xena’s hair, to trace her arm. She admired her muscular arms. She bit her bottom lip, “Sometimes a thank you is all you need.”   
“But when you don’t have to say ‘thank you’ you don’t have rely on anyone. True freedom.”  
“Is really freedom, you still answer to Ares?” She watched how Ares commands her around.  
“Ares and I have a long relationship, and he is boss.” She vaguely explained.  
Gabrielle cocked her brow, “So once I marry him, I can command you what to do?” She knew that she could do what she wanted right now but wouldn’t.  
“I would say, since I am the commander of your army, and you don’t know anything about fighting I won’t listen to you.” She chuckled knowing Gabrielle is too kind to command her to do things.  
“That’s fair.” She smiled to the blue eyes, “But if you teach me how to fight…”  
Xena placed her finger on Gabby’s lips, “You are not going to start that again. I already said no,” She was staying firm the not teaching Gabrielle to fight.  
“But I can be very useful.” She tried to talk through Xena’s finger,  
“You don’t need to be useful. Do you even really want to fight?” Xena questioned. She pulled her finger away.   
“I’m not sure, I could enjoy it.”  
“Fighting isn’t something you could enjoy,” She leaned forward to Gabrielle. Gabrielle let out a gasp as she was in close proximity with her. She placed her journal on the blonde’s face, “This seems to be your passion stick with it. Maybe write a play after you produce an heir for your kingdom.”   
Gabrielle moved her journal off her face. “See producing an heir isn’t something I really want to do.” She propped herself up on her elbow to face Xena.  
“Really?”  
“I mean, I do want a child, but I don’t want want my only purpose in life. I want to see other things besides these walls and do other things. I can do so much more.” She expressed her vision.   
Xena could see what she meant, “Is that why you like that lake so much?”   
“Pretty much, but you know I really can’t complain there are people starving and homeless, and my biggest problem isn’t to have a child with a disgusting jerkface of a prince.”   
“But you see as queen, you have the power to effect change like the people who hungry or homeless.” Xena helped lift Gabby’s spirits. “And I know you want to do those things.”  
“You’re right, I do, but Ares doesn’t seem to be that kind of man.”  
Xena pushed the blonde hair out Gabrielle’s face, “You seem stubborn enough to not let me act the way he does,” She smiled.   
“I can’t believe you think I’m stubborn.”  
“What can I say I am good at reading people.”  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“I don’t know why but it’s very easy to talk to you about things. Thank you for listening to a spoiled princess”  
Xena smiled, “It’s okay Princess, I can lay here and listen to talk all night.” She softly exclaimed.  
“Will you?” Gabrielle wanting her to stay in her room forever.  
Xena was very tempted to grant Gabrielle’s wish. She sat up, “And have your kingdom see you tired, I couldn’t live with myself.”  
“Okay then I will see you tomorrow.” They walked to the door.  
Xena caressed the blonde’s cheek, “You can count on it.” She didn’t want to walked out of the door. She killed all her resistance. She pulled Gabby’s chin closer to brush her lips against hers. “Okay bye for now.” Xena needing to leave the room.  
Gabrielle was shocked and happy about the kiss. She touch her own lips needing to sit back down on the bed. Ephiny walked to see the happy Gabrielle, “Are you okay?”  
“I… couldn’t be better.” She collapsed with ecstasy.


	6. My Queen

Gabrielle sat down in a meeting that her father conducted. She was trying to take the responsibility that she is going to earn. She was listening to the battles with people and updates of the village.

"Okay if there isn't anything else to talk about we'll meet again tomorrow."

Gabrielle was thinking about what Xena said that she actually has the power to effect change. "Wait,

"There is an abandoned house in the village what are we doing with it?" Gabrielle was curious about the building she saw the other day with her mother.

One of the advisors tried to look through the records, "We're not sure your highness, I would have to look through our records."

"What are you getting at?" Ares questioned Gabrielle.

Gabrielle stood "Why don't we clean it up, and turn it into something to help out the kids." She paced back and forth.

"You mean an orphanage?" Ares scoffed.

"I suppose and they can learn how to grow crops and read at a young age."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Let me stop you right there young flower." Ares stood up to cut her off, "You seriously it is a good idea, to have that property go to children."

"Yesterday when I saw children dirty hanging out in the alleys because they have nowhere to go. Do we really want to have an unoccupied building when we can really do something with."

Gabrielle crossed her arms standing on opposite ends of the table."Okay Ares what are you thinking we should do with it?"

"Maybe Tavern."

"We already have plenty of them, but if you don't like my idea, let's have a vote, my father and advisors. Shall we keep this property that is abandoned to try and help the youth or do what our lovely king-to-be wants to turn into another tavern." Gabrielle like the feeling of taking stands on council meetings that could effect change in her kingdom. It is her kingdom, not Ares. "All opposing in my favor?" She conducted her first vote. Her father and a majority of the other advisors raised her hands. She cocked her brow to look at her betrothed, "Well it looks like we are going have a safe place for the children." Ares rolled his eyes. "Thank you, everyone I guess we are adjourned for today."

Ares sat down in his chair as he waited for everyone to leave. Gabrielle walked over to Ares to sit down next to him, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry you get to help people, I know it must pains you." She began.

"Save it." He didn't want to talk to the woman that just won a debate.

"You know, fine." Gabrielle couldn't deal with a spoiled child that was going to be her husband. She walked towards the door. She knew they were alone in the room apart from Ephiny and Milos. "You know Ares. I don't care what you did in Greece but you are here now. This is My kingdom and you can't come in thinking you are going to dictate everything we do. We all deserve the respect and if you can't give it you can find another wife." She snapped.

Ares was impressed to hear Gabrielle's mouth. Should he ignore her or respond to her. He watched the dagger eyes glare at him, "Listen little princess." He stood up to walk closer to her. He smirked as he watched her nose flare and that she began to make a fist. "I know you want to be known as the perfect queen. You want to be one for the people. But let me break it to you sunshine." Gabrielle stepped back to have her space. "The first time you do something good for the needy, they become needier. And you will be responsible for that problem." He continued to back her into the corner. "As for this marriage, it will happen, because our families both need it and once you say I do. You don't get a say in anything." He pushed her soft hair behind her ear and whispered into it, "How do you feel about that my blushing bride." Ares really enjoyed Gabrielle's personality. He has never been around someone who challenges him like that she does. He leaned in closer to him. He forced his tongue into her mouth.

Gabrielle didn't know what to feel about this kiss. She could like it. He had soft lips, and the kiss felt nice it gave her chills through her body. She was pissed at him. She couldn't stop thinking about how much of an ass he is, with him trying control her. She pushed him off of her. She quickly slapped him across the face, "I am not a floozy that will just sleep or kiss you." Ephiny began to make her way to Gabrielle.

Ares touched his cheek, looked at the blood on his hand from his lip. He loved to see the attitude from her, but he didn't want to turned her away completely. He grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry. I've never seen you in such a light, you look beautiful." He took a step back and kissed her hand, "My apology I just thought we had something there."

Gabrielle was getting lost in the brown eyes that were hard to resist. She didn't want to lose her mind over him. She moved closer to him, as she retrieved her hand. "You know," She played with his soft ringlets. "I think you're right." She traced her lips against his, "I think we might have something between us." She let go of his hair to gently trace her nails around his bare chest. "We should do something about it right?"

Ares was going to play this right, he placed his arms on her shoulders, "Yes we should." He needed a woman's touch it's been over a week for him.

"But my sweet Ares. We should wait." Gabrielle's tongue brushed his upper lip.

Ares didn't want to wait, "What about tonight?"

"Tonight that's tempting, I know you could show me an amazing time." Gabrielle placed kisses on Ares' neck. He let out a sigh, "But we should wait til the wedding. So until then." She looked back into his eyes, and cocked her brow as she looked at his tight pants, "Down boy." She walked out of the room with Ephiny at her side.

"Are you okay?" Ephiny questioned her princess.

She was conflicted by her interaction with Ares. Gabrielle was appalled that she acted with her sexuality to worked a man. She also didn't really like being that close to Ares or was it because she wasn't used to being close to a man before. "Yeah, I'll be fine. If I can be as far away as I can be from that man for the rest of the day I will be good." She needed to cold bath or something to calm her hormones down. They walked down the halls towards her bedchamber.

"I can try my best but…" Ephiny stopped herself.

Gabrielle looked at her longest companion, "But what?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you,"

"Ephiny what is it?"

"All I am going to say is that your mother has a surprise, and it involves your family and him." Ephiny smiled not wanting to give up the surprise.

Gabrielle barged into her room, "Seriously, what is it?" She stood at her window and became silent.

"You won't be disappointed," Ephiny confessed and walked to the window to see what Gabrielle was looking at. She saw the knight standing in Gabrielle's sight, "You and Ares had a civil moment, maybe it's a start." She stated as she tried to get the princess's mind off of Xena.

Gabrielle was reciting poetry in her mind. Ephiny touched her, "I'm sorry what?"

Ephiny looked at her beloved princess, "You know I will do anything, but I think you are heading down a terrible path. You don't want to challenge Ares, or should I saw have her challenge him like that."

"I think she would better leader than Ares. You know she told me as queen I have the ability to affect change, and if I want it so bad I should do something about it." Gabrielle smirked thinking about their conversation.

"So she is the reason you went all superior on everyone?"

She looked at Ephiny, "I think so. I know you don't support it or get it, but she is different in a good way." She eyes returned back to the warrior.

"Even good things can be dangerous," Ephiny warned.

Gabrielle watched Ares approached Xena.  
**************************************************  
"What do you want?" Xena rolled her eyes turning around to face her prince.

Ares grunted, "A private conversation."

"Fine," Xena escorted to Ares to her commander room.

He sat down on her chair. She closed the door to the prince, "What do you want?" She repeated her question.

"You right now." He commanded as he was still turned on by Gabrielle. He was surprised that she could turn him on. He was getting aggravated that she was lingering in his mind.

Xena chuckled at the prince, "Ares we went over this, not here it's disrespectful."

Ares stood up to walked closer to her. "How about I don't care."

Xena looked at the frustrated man, and laughed, "Why don't you go to a brothel to take care of your problems."

"Because why am I going to pay for a whore, when I have someone right here that truly gets me." he pulled in for a kiss.

Xena thought about the kiss from the previous night. She turned her cheek, "I have work to do, and it seems like you need a cold bath."

"Xena, what's wrong with you. You know a week ago you were perfectly fine with our arrangement."

Xena never really liked sleeping with Ares but he was suitable for her. "I'm sorry but things have changed when your father gave you a betrothed." She kissed his nose, "And you are lucky to have her, and I'm not going to destroy that because you can't hold yourself together until the wedding." She definitely didn't want Gabrielle knowing about her and Ares. She didn't want to crush Gabrielle and what they have been sharing.

Ares looked into the trusting blue eyes, "But what if I made you my queen. I can walk out of this kingdom with you." Ares confessed his passion for Xena.

"Ares you know I don't want to be queen, I hardly want to be your commander. So let it be." She broke their embrace.

He approached the door, "Okay well before the precious princess tells you. We are going to see the play tonight. You will be attending." He commanded. "And then we will go drink Ale after."

"As you wish your highness." She bowed to Ares as he left the room. She could possibly be excited about the evening out.


	7. The Theater

Gabrielle and her father were riding to the theater in their carriage. “Gabrielle the way you presented yourself earlier today. I was impressed. I'm happy to have you as my successor.” He smiled at his daughter.  
Gabrielle was happy to hear her father say such things. “Thank you, father. And thank you for this.”  
“You’re welcome, I know you aren’t exactly happy about Ares,” He started.  
Gabrielle didn’t want talk about Ares when they were having a good moment, “Father let’s enjoy the night, I can’t wait to see Joxer.” She was familiar with the playwright.  
They arrived to the playhouse, Gabrielle saw Xena standing in her normal get up. Xena smirked checking out Gabby’s outfit. She was never into royalty luxuries, but the way the corset pressed against Gabrielle’s chest. Xena could definitely get used to the soft gold color she was wearing. The royal dress made Gabrielle glow and made Xena happy to see her in her finest.   
“Xena, I'm glad you are able to make it to this performance.” She stood in front of the knight.  
Xena held her eyes up, “Anything to make sure you are protected.” She bowed to Gabrielle   
Ares scoffed, “I told her to come it has nothing to do with you.” He locked arms with Gabrielle. “Now your highness shall we.”  
Gabrielle looked at Ares as she fought to not look at Xena. She smiled at Ares, “I think we shall.” They began to moved to the theater, “Xena.” She paused to look to the stationary knight. “I rather you not walk behind me. You are Ares plus one after all. Isn't that right?” She looked at the taller man that invited her.  
Ares could see her toying with him again. He twitched his nose not going to say something to get him put in the wrong, “Of course Xena will you walk beside us.”  
“With all do respect you two, I much walk at afar. Besides I feel you two need to get closer and I shouldn’t stand in the way.” She laughed at the two as she watched the blonde and the brunette walked arm in arm inside.  
*************************************************************************  
Gabrielle sat in the front row of the balcony in the playhouse. Xena was intrigued to see the princess who has a tendency of always talking to be completely silent during a play. Xena stood at the top of the balcony refusing to sit she wanted to watch everyone from afar, even though Gabrielle’s parents assured that she wasn’t working at the moment. Xena observed the softness to the girl that she is growing fond of. The laughter stands out above anyone else’s Xena could get chills hearing it. She walked out of the balcony not wanting to watch anything anymore.   
Gabrielle searched for the beautiful knight after the play. She found her at the refreshment counter drinking an Ale, “Did you not enjoy the play?”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about, I was there the whole time.” She smirked taking a sip.  
“Lies you left at the end of the second act.” She laughed at the white lie, “See I can make my own observations.” She smiled knowing that likes to watch everything.  
Xena inched near Gabby, “I rather more of an action play. But you seemed to enjoy it.”  
“Oh yes, the idea that two people can love each other so much they rather die than live without each other. Its interesting to know what that kind of love feels like.” She smiled thinking about the play.  
Xena loved Gabrielle expressing her feelings about the play. “I am happy to hear that my play was reciprocated well for you.”  
“Joxer,” Gabrielle turned to the familiar voice. She gave him a hello, “yes thank you for creating another beautiful masterpiece, how did you come up with this one?” She held his hands.   
“Why don’t we get a drink, after I talk to a couple of these people.” He asked.  
“I would love that.” She said sitting on a stool. She looked at her companion. “Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t get a chance to introduce you.”  
Xena smiled seeing Gabrielle in the middle of her passion, “No you’re fine, You know,” Xena brought the mug to her face “You’re adorable here.”  
Gabrielle tilted her head to comment, “You think why?”  
“Because you two can talk about your passion together.” She observed, “It’s a nice to see you in a different light.”  
“Well you heard the man, we are going to go out for drinks, so?” Gabby began to ask Xena to join her.  
“Bottoms up?”  
Ares approached the girls who were talking too much for his liking. “Ladies?”  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she looked at Ares, “Well hello Ares, Joxer, Xena and I are going to a local tavern after he is done talking to the producers. Interested?”  
“Going to a tavern with the commoners?” He questioned. “What does your father feel about this.”  
Gabrielle knew her father’s response, because this is what she does after every Joxer play, “Oh he is fine with it. And even more now that I will have my own personal protection.”   
Ares caught Xena looking at her feet with a crooked smile on her face. “I’ll go.”  
Gabrielle to a sip of Xena beer. “Then it’s settled.”  
********************************************************  
The four of them grabbed a table, at the tavern. Ares was quite bored with hearing Joxer and Gabrielle talk about a fantasy life. He and Xena basically sat silence. Ares was enjoying the food that the Tavern They began talking about stories of love like his play. “Have you had love like you write about?” Gabrielle asked Homer.  
Joxer sitting across from the princess inched closer to her, “No, but wouldn’t it be nice to meet that one person out of the thousands of people in the world and you know they are meant to be with you.”  
Gabrielle smile, “Like he could walk into this place and their eyes are immediately drawn to each other and you look into their soul.” She controlled her urge to look into Xena’s eyes.  
“That my dear is what defines what True love or love at first sight. My dear.” He explained.  
Xena’s heart race at the mushy talk of love that she didn’t agree with until now. “God no,” Ares grunted out. “Women say they love me all the time and it isn’t spiritual.”  
Joxer cleared her throat, “Your Highness, your telling us that you have never been willing to give up everyone for?”  
Ares eyed Xena as he took a bite out of bread that was near his face, “No, I have riches and power, I don’t have to worried about the women in my life, because,” He quickly looked at the two women in his life, “I can have anyone I want, plus I have marriage which will lead to an heir,” He explained as he smirked across the room to one of the attractive servers.   
She came over to the table. She leaned on the table smiling at Ares, “Can I get you anything?”  
“Yes sweetheart,” He played with her hair, “Why don’t you get another round for the table.” He nudged her chin, and he watched her walked away.“That right there my friends is true love” He cocked his eyebrow as he eyed Gabrielle.  
Gabrielle choked on the beer she was drinking. Razors hit her heart and gut to hear how Ares was so open how he doesn’t respect her. “Excuse me I have to go throw up.” She walked out of the tavern.  
Xena followed Gabrielle out, “Hey Gabrielle,”   
Gabrielle counting walked to the castle, “Xena just go back inside.”  
“Hey, hey, hey.” Xena caught up with the princess to stop her. “He’s drunk.” She tried to make the situation better.  
“Xena I respect you and trust you with a lot,” Gabrielle avoided eye contact with Xena. She didn’t want Xena to see her teary eyes. “But don’t try to defend him.” She walked past Xena to go back to the castle.  
Xena actually was feeling empathy for the blonde. She gently took her hand to stop her once again, “I can keep up with you.” She explained to the upset girl. Gabrielle began a small laugh which happened to released a few tears. “You laugh because you know it’s true.” Xena’s thumb gently brushed the tear away from her face, “Then can I walk you to the castle you can’t walk back by yourself.”  
“I am capable to go by myself.” She protests. “And Ares will be upset if his guest of the night leaves him.”  
Xena didn’t want to see Gabrielle walk home alone upset. “Okay Princess you have two options, either let me walk you home or come back inside.”  
Gabrielle’s perked up listening to Xena’s commanding voice. She finally made eye contact, “Are you telling what to do?”  
Xena step closer to her, “Yes.” She calmly answered.  
Gabrielle was impressed that she was being told what to do by Xena. She put her hand out to have Xena lead the way, “You only get to tell me what to do once, and that was it.” She gave a soft smile knowing Xena was making her feel better.  
Xena began walking to the castle, “We’ll see your highness.” Gabrielle retained her smile as she examined Xena leading the way.


	8. The Sire and The Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay I hope you enjoy please let me know what you know

They arrived to the castle after the slow stroll under the stars. Xena didn’t like the less talkative Gabrielle. She tried getting the blonde to talk about anything, but she definitely wasn’t great starting conversations. Gabrielle could tell was trying she smiled, “Thank you for joining me.”  
“I just want to know you are safe.” They stopped in the hallways where they needed to parted. “But this is where I must go to bed.”  
Gabrielle didn’t want to leave her, “You know,” She cocked her brow, “The wine cellar is open and you forgot your dress yesterday.”   
“Do you want me to join me in your chamber?” She asked.  
“If you’re interested. If you aren’t, we can part ways now.” She informed as she walk towards her wing.  
Xena was so intoxicated by the blonde,“I think... I… I will join you.” She subconsciously followed Gabrielle. Gabrielle smiled at her soldier.  
*************************  
They walked to her bedchamber, but stopping at the kitchen to get a bottle of wine. They walked to the room seeing Ephiny standing there with Gabrielle’s pajamas.   
“Ephiny, hello.”  
Ephiny saw Xena with Gabrielle, “Princess how was the play and Joxer?” Ephiny definitely didn’t like Xena around as much.  
“He is great and created another masterpiece.” She smiled as she fell on to the bed.  
“How was your time with Ares?” Ephiny was curious and made sure she asked in front of Xena, to try to make her jealous.  
Gabrielle took the bottle out of Xena’s hand to take a sip out of it. “He is ass like I have said before, and I rather not talk about it.” She stated. “Aren’t you uncomfortable? Don’t you want to change into something more relaxing?”  
Xena looked at Ephiny, “No I’m fine.” She stated knowing she was threatening the handmaiden. She didn’t want to cause issues.  
Gabrielle saw the look between the girls in the room that meant the world to her, “Ephiny can you undo my dress.” She stood back up turning her back to Ephiny. Ephiny did as Gabrielle wished. The tight corseted dress was open and allowed Gabby to breathe. Gabby smiled at the brunette as she turned to Ephiny, “Thank you, You can retire for the night.” Gabby commanded her handmaiden, because she wanted to alone with Xena.  
Ephiny was hesitant to leave Gabrielle with her clear temptation. “As you wish.” They walked to the door, “Don’t anything you’ll regret.” She stated softly as they walked to the door.  
“We’ll be fine, I promised.” Gabrielle expressed before she closed the door. She looked at the quiet Xena, “Now are you sure you don’t want to wear something more comfortable?”   
“What makes you think I’m not comfortable.”  
“Well it’s your work clothes.” The blonde took her hand to walk her into her closet, “Look you can wear a nice night gown.” She was proud of her assortments of night gowns.  
Xena wasn’t impressed with all the clothes Gabrielle, she is used to see all the clothes in Ares closet, “Okay if you think I am uncomfortable I will take off the metal.” She stepped out of the closet. She took the wine bottle that they were apparently not using glasses, She took a sip of wine.  
“Okay,” Gabrielle smiled as she closed over the door to change.  
Xena sat down on the bed, with the bottle in her hand. She saw the notebook in underneath the pillow. She took it to start reading.   
Gabrielle walked out of the closet to see Xena with her journal. “What are you doing?” She quickly took her journal out of Xena’s hand. “That’s private.” She clung to her prized possession.  
“I can tell,” She smirked.  
Gabby looked down, “What did you read, where did you read?” She questioned knowing what she has written.  
Xena handed Gabrielle the wine before she confessed. Gabby took a gulp of the wine. “Ares is an idiot, I really don’t know my family sees with him, can’t they figure out a way to make a treaty without him. There was a doodle going on. To see it continue I want to know how she controls the room without hesitation. The confidence she has is something to envy, and I do. I desire her lack of connection to the world, I desire skills in battle, and I desire for her to become my queen to help me grow as a person.” Xena repeated what she wrote.  
Gabrielle’s heart was racing as she saw how Xena repeated her journal exactly and now nervous Xena just read Gabrielle’s most secretive desire. She stood in silence waiting for a reaction. “Anything else?”  
Xena stood up next to Gabrielle. She brushed her bangs out of her face to look into her eyes, “I will never be anyone’s queen.”   
Gabrielle was nervous being so close to the brunette, “No,” She let out a sigh staring at Xena’s full lips.  
“Yeah, the whole royalty thing.” She softly explained not taking her hands off the princess.  
Gabby couldn’t hear Xena while she was in a trance. Her finger traced Xena’s bare chest. She enjoyed the soft compared to Ares’ hairy chest. Her mouth began to water as she bit her bottom lip. “I feel like I shouldn’t be upset you read my journal.” She thought out loud.   
“How many people have you been with?” She was curious to know if her future queen was like Ares.  
Gabrielle sat down on the bed, “None.”  
Xena sat down next to her, “That’s what I thought.” She took her hand. “How do you know I am right for you?” She questioned knowing she is the opposite of her queen.  
Gabrielle inched closer to her, “Because we both know it. Even if you don’t want to say it out loud.” She knew Xena was going to try to protest me, “Now kiss me.”   
Xena smirked and cocked her brow, “As my…”  
Gabrielle was tired of the chatter, and pulled in Xena for a kiss. She played with Xena’s hair and locked her eyes with her companion. “As in I need you to kiss me.”  
Xena knew she needed comply to Gabby’s command because she wanted it as much Gabrielle. Xena pushed Gabrielle on the bed to being a kiss. xena played with Gabby's hair; She took in the Sweet smell Gabby had. Gabrielle wanted more of xena, She pulled her in for a deeper kiss. For the first time Gabby's tongue entered someone's mouth. she chuckled as she loved the new activity and xena's taste. Xena’s hands traveled down Gabby’s neck to press against her perky chest.   
Gabrielle liked the feeling of ecstasy she was now rewarded with Xena. She pushed Xena’s straps off her shoulders to feel all of her. Her hands ran down Xena’s arms loving every muscular indent. Xena began to nuzzle Gabrielle’s neck “Oh Xena.” She exhaled. Xena’s hands trailed under her nightgown she was falling deeper and deeper for the perfection the princess has to the world. “Take me.”   
Xena couldn’t move as she broke the embrace as she gazed at the pure princess. “I’m sorry.” She sat up as she panted out..  
“For what?” She sat up with her as she kissed the tan shoulder.  
“I can’t, as much as I really want to I can’t” She didn’t want to tarnish the pureness to Gabrielle and if she stayed with Gabrielle that would exactly what Gabrielle asked her to do.  
“What do you mean?” She was lost in the conversation.  
Xena brushed Gabby’s hair back, “You have a beautiful soul to match your looks, but I can't be here.” Xena quickly left the room.  
Gabrielle didn't like the feeling of being turned down. Gabby scoffed at the woman's reaction. Gabby didn't know how to react those emotions. She followed the warrior to her bedchamber.   
********************************  
Xena entered her room deeply exhaled as she leaned over her bed. She needs to get Gabrielle out of her mind.   
“I don't believe you.” Gabrielle snapped closing her door.   
Xena stood up to turn to the princess, “What do you mean.”  
“Just like you refuse to teach me to fight… it's not that you can't you won't.” She stated her thoughts.  
Xena was enjoying the look of an upset Gabrielle just like any other Gabrielle look, “Maybe you're right.” She stepped closer to the princess. “But maybe I am trying to protect you, emotionally as well as physically.”  
Gabrielle began to back up, “I don't need protection.”  
“How do you know? You don't even know me.” Xena locked her eyes with the princess. “You don’t know my past, you don’t know what I’ve done. You don’t know who I’ve been with.”  
“Frankly, I don’t care about your past. I want true pleasure before Ares.” Gabrielle firmly stated taking Xena’s hand. “And you can teach me everything else later.”  
Xena examined Gabrielle knowing she needed to back off and tell her to leave the room. This could cause the same issues that she has with Ares and she didn’t want to be into the middle of drama. How could she resist the woman she has fallen for in a mere couple of days. Those eyes, her smell made everything quite hard to control. Like a magnet they were quickly pulled together.  
Xena pinned Gabrielle up against the door. Gabrielle’s widened and she gasped out of shocked. She was never been moved out of passion. She brushed the tan cheeks as she smirked. Xena dove in for a kiss. Gabby wrapped her arms and legs around the leather covered woman. Gabrielle needed more of her Xena; she could go on devouring her lips. She squeaked out a couple of moans as Xena’s hand met her breast once again but this time under her gown.   
Xena released the kiss. She stared into Gabby’s eyes, there were no words needed between the ladies. They were deeply breathing, and they nodded to each other. Xena’s hand traveled down Gabby’s stomach to cause goosebumps. She slowly inserted her fingers into Gabrielle. She let out a cry. Xena quickly covered Gabrielle’s mouth. “Shhh.” She explained as she pushed her fingers in and out of Gabrielle. Gabrielle’s hips rocked with the rhythm Xena set. Gabrielle had to push Xena’s hand out of the way to start another long kiss.  
Xena needed to get them off of the door, the less noise the better for them. She paused her motions to walked them the bed. They fell to the bed and Xena picked up their speed. Gabrielle was getting hot and sweaty she pulled her gown off to feel a breeze touch her skin. Xena sigh out a smile as she able to see her fully naked body for the first time and it was beautiful. Xena free hand had couldn’t decide where to go. “You’re so beautiful.” She moaned out as she traced the blonde’s body.  
Gabrielle’s head couldn’t gather words and nodded. She pulled Xena closer as she was feeling a rush over her body. The quicker Xena pumped in and out of Gabrielle. Gabrielle dug her nails into Xena’s back and tried to rip of the leather bodice cover her. Xena dove in for another kiss as could feel Gabrielle’s climax coming near. Gabrielle’s pelvic began quickly grinding against Xena’s hand. Gabrielle turned their passionate kiss into her sucking on Xena’s lip to keep silent. Gabrielle’s first orgasm hit her suddenly leaving her paralyzed. She trembled on the sheets under Xena.  
“Are you okay?” She whispered in Gabby’s ear. Gabby smiled out of words. “Well well the princess who can talk everyone’s ear off is out of words.” She kissed her neck.  
Xena sat up to take off her leather outfit. Gabrielle needed to touch the exposed skin. Gabrielle swiftly rose to move hands up Xena’s back. She pressed herself against her back as her hands made their way to Xena’s bosom. Xena chuckled as her hands covered Gabby’s hands. She leaned her head on Gabby’s head as the blonde softly kissed her shoulders. “You’re gorgeous too.”   
Xena kissed the palm of Gabby’s hand before guided it down to her wet hole. Xena’s was going crazy with the gentle touch of the princess. Gabby tucked Xena’s hair out of the way of her cheek. “You like that?” She questioned into Xena’s ear as she heard the soft moans.  
“Yeah,” she smiled, “Just like that.”   
Gabrielle chuckled, “Thought so.” She suckled on her Xena’s earlobe.Gabrielle slowly shifted in front of the brunette. Xena entered her fingers into Gabby. The blonde sunk down to straddle Xena.   
Their eyes were locked in a trance as they became in sync with their motions. Xena control the rocking of their bodies as they picked up speed. Xena started letting out soft cries this time. They covered each other’s mouths. As their climax rose and fell together the clasped on to the bed.   
They began to laugh out of ecstasy. Gabrielle rolled off Xena to her side, “Was that what you wanted princess?” Xena need to know how Gabby was feeling.  
Gabrielle was still tracing fingers with every muscular indent that Xena’s body owned. “Yes it is exactly what I needed.” She returned her eyes to Xena knowing Ares will not ask how she is doing during the act. “I beautiful woman at my every word. Isn’t that how the men of royalty act like?”   
“So then what am I gonna call you instead of princess.” She softly ran her hand up and down the pale body.  
Gabrielle moved her hand in between Xena’s moist thighs. “You can call me Sire.” She smirked as she loved seeing Xena’s aroused face. “I control you remember.” She joked.  
Xena removed her hand and pinned Gabrielle on the bed again,. She had both hands in the grip of one of her hands above Gabby’s head. “But Sire, don’t I own you now?” She bit her lip.  
Gabby couldn’t move with Xena having complete control over her; however she couldn’t feel safer, “Well commander you might own me at this moment but outside of these walls you have to listen to me.” She cocked her brow.  
Xena used her free hand to thrust into her, “Well it’s good thing that these walls are what matters.” Gabrielle wasn’t gonna argue with her and just nodded. “Do you want more Sire?” Gabrielle tried to kiss Xena. Xena pulled back “Remember I own you, answer me Sire.”  
“Yes! Commander.” She squealed.


End file.
